Songs for Voltron
by Wolfal E. Hinsley
Summary: Songs written for the characters found in the Castle of Lions. Including Coran, Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Keith, Allura, and Voltron in general. In that exact order respectively. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, all of these songs were written by me and placed in the order I wrote them. I wrote Coran's first, so we are doing Coran first. Some of these songs might be a tad sad... but they were all really fun to write. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**It Will Be My Honor**

**Coran's Lament**

Verse One:

I once had a friend

He was unlike any other

A man I respected and revered

I always dreamed I'd protect him

But soon it was more

For I was like his brother

His daughter was like my own

And when the skies blackened

Fire began to fall

The world of our people was crumbling

I wanted to stay and face the end

With my best friend

But the task you bestowed on me

Was one few could comprehend

Chorus One: 

And it will be my honor

I promise I will stand

It will be my honor

To watch over your flower

It will be my honor

To protect your legacy

And though you're gone

And all seems lost

It will be my honor

To continue what you began

Verse Two:

I once knew a child

She was unlike any other

A young woman I loved and believed in

And as an aged man

I always knew I would protect her

For she was like my daughter

Her spirit rekindle my own

And when the threads of fate disappeared

And reality was no more

Everything was vanishing

And we would lose it all

I wish I could have been with you in the end

My beautiful child

But the task bestowed on you

Was one only you could comprehend

Chorus Two:

And it will be my honor

I promise I will remember

It will be my honor

I'll watch over your lover

It will be my honor

To protect your memory

And though you are gone

And I will be lost

It will be my honor

To make your dream real

* * *

**Tomorrow: Pidge's ****Lullaby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother Mine**

**Pidge's Lullaby**

Verse One:

Brother Mine

I say goodnight

To wherever you are

And should this be the last time

I am able to say your name

Will you hear my voice from afar?

And once as mere children

We were wild and free

It was us against the world

It was just you and me

As it was meant to be

But then time passed

Soon everything changed

You got much older

But I never changed

And now you are gone

Chorus:

Oh, Brother Mine

Can you hear my call?

I vowed to find you

I will risk it all

Even my life to bring you home

And if you saw me now

Would you be proud of me?

Can you promise me now

That we will meet again

It is not the end for you and me

Verse Two:

Brother Mine

I wait tonight

To say your name to the stars

And should this be the last time

I am able to hold your picture

Will you picture me from afar?

And once you were gone

Nothing stayed the same

I was the only one looking

So I cut my hair

And I changed my name

And as time passed

I have still held to hope

I am getting stronger

One day we will both go home

But for now you're gone

Chorus:

Oh, Brother Mine

Can you hear my call?

I vowed to find you

I will risk it all

Even my life to bring you home

And if you saw me now

Would you be proud of me?

Can you promise me now

That we will meet again

It is not the end for you and me

Final Verse:

And Brother Mine

Can you hear me now?

We've been separated

But I always feel you close

And Brother Mine

Can you hear your sister's pleas?

Just look where I am waiting

You'll see your family

* * *

**Tomorrow: Lance's Soliloquy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire**

**Lance's Soliloquy**

Verse One:

Hola, my friend don't you worry about me

I'm just here daydreaming about the sapphire beach

Where sand burns pleasantly beneath my feet

And waves of green and blue

Crash against jagged rocks

Pre-Chorus:

And give me a second

To take one last look

Gather my courage

Put on a smile

Pretend I am worthwhile

And try to compete

Not to win but to be complete

Chorus:

And the stars are as lovely as sapphire beach

And the smiles that come are warmer than the sun

So lighten up it's just a joke

I'm sure some laughter will help you cope

Besides, I'm fine

I've done the math this time

I know that that there is plenty

There is no room for one to many

So I'll just step aside

And watch you fly

Verse Two:

Hola, my friend don't you worry about me

I'm just here daydreaming about the sapphire beast

Where I held the controls and flew pleasantly to victory

And colors of white and blue

Untied me and you

Pre-Chorus:

And give me a second

To take one last look

Gather my courage

Put on a smile

Pretend I am worthwhile

But I cannot compete

I can't win nor be complete

Chorus:

And the stars are as lovely as sapphire beach

And the smiles that come are warmer than the sun

So lighten up it's just a joke

I'm sure some laughter will help you cope

Besides, I'm fine

I've done the math this time

I know that that there is plenty

There is no room for one to many

So I'll just step aside

And watch you fly

Finish:

Hola, my friend don't you worry about me

I'm just here daydreaming about the sapphire beach

* * *

**Tomorrow: Shiro's Address.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pain of Memory**

**Shiro's Address**

Introduction:

You're the oldest

You're the strongest

You're the one they all turn to

You're the leader and the hero

You know they all need you

But don't they know you need them too?

Verse One:

Hold on just a little longer

Champion, let us make you stronger

Let us form from an explorer

The perfect warrior

You are one of us now

A monster dressed as a man

Victory or death

Chorus:

And in my dreams I remember

What it means to suffer

In my past I am reminded

Of what it means to shatter

But it's the pain of memories

That seems to drive me forwards

Come on, Champion

Hold on to the light a little tighter

Promise me tomorrow will get better

And the pain in memories will fade

Verse Two:

Keep on making the stars brighter

Paladin, won't you be our brother?

Let us form from a warrior

An imperfect family member

You are one of us now

A man in someone else's war

Patience yields focus

Chorus:

And in my dreams I remember

What it means to suffer

In my past I am reminded

Of what it means to shatter

But it's the pain of memories

That seems to drive me forwards

Come on, champion

Hold on to the light a little tighter

Promise me tomorrow will get better

And the pain in memories will fade

Ending:

And as time continues on

New memories start to take form

Replacing the pain I once knew

And for that, I must thank you

* * *

**Tomorrow: Hunk's Melody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Courage in the Kind Heart**

**Hunk's Melody**

Verse One:

I wanted to stay home

To be perfectly honest

I wanted to play it safe

And just pretend it would all go away

I never thought I'd be the one

Who'd fly in to save the day

Why did I really think nothing would change?

Verse Two:

Wherever I go

I find it is a dangerous universe

That we have to traverse

In any other reality

I would have preferred

To remain home

With my family

Chorus:

But I'm glad I went

Despite all my fears

Despite the insanity of every trail here

I'm glad that I am

Taking a stand to help others

And my brothers and sister

And even if I'm afraid

Even if things get hard

I know the galaxy is in need

For someone who's kind hearted

For someone who will listen and learn

And that is why I'm glad to be here

Verse Three:

As far as I'm concerned

I'm probably better off on Earth

But I was told to hold them up

And encourage them in their hurt

Somehow I have found my place

Here in the stars with my sorta-family

Verse Four:

And even far from home

I find a way to do the things

That I have always loved the most

I found a way to make people smile

Even in the worst of battles

And who could want anything more?

Chorus:

And I'm glad I went

Despite all my fears

Despite the insanity of every trail here

I'm glad that I am

Taking a stand to help others

And my brothers and sister

And even if I'm afraid

Even if things get hard

I know the galaxy is in need

For someone who's kind hearted

For someone who will listen and learn

And that is why I'm glad to be here

* * *

**Tomorrow: Keith's Theme.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What Is Gained**

**Keith's Theme**

Verse One:

I used to ridicule anyone who'd want to leave

But here we are now

We are meant to be a team

Completely inseparable

But here I am now

I swear I never wanted to lead

The cost was too great

And I'm not what you need

Chorus:

For what is gained from falling apart?

What is gained when I

Can't trust my mind over the heart?

And what is gained

When all I know is rage

Confusion and hate

For what we have lost

And he said I would lead

He said that I would change the universe

But brother, what is gained

From choosing someone this lost?

Verse Two:

I always had that hope in me that I'd find my way

But here I am now

I'm meant to be the head

Completely unshakable

But here we are now

And I only wanted to know

Where all of this led

I was searching for answers

This is what I got instead

Chorus:

For what is gained from falling apart?

What is gained when I

Can't trust my mind over the heart?

And what is gained

When all I know is rage

Confusion and hate

For what we have lost

And he said I would lead

He said that I would change the universe

But brother, what is gained

From choosing someone this lost?

Verse Three:

I used to actually believe that you were invincible

But where are you now?

You said you'd never leave

Things would be different

But where are you now?

And I only wanted to be

Accepted by a family

But wherever I go I keep

Getting rejected

Chorus:

For what is gained from falling apart?

What is gained when I

Can't trust my mind over the heart?

And what is gained

When all I know is rage

Confusion and hate

For what we have lost

And he said I would lead

He said that I would change the universe

But brother, what is gained

From choosing someone this lost?

Ending:

And I beg of you come home

I was never ready to take control

My loyalties are divided

And I know that there's nothing gained

In staying

* * *

**Tomorrow: Allura's Dance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juniberries**

**Allura's Dance**

Chorus:

Violets and pinks woven into petals

Golden yellow

All collected on a pedestal of green

Swaying in the wind

Sweet, sweet juniberries

Fragrance so pure

And berries so filling

Verse One:

Once there was daughter

Who loved to dance in the fields

And her fondest memories

Were of singing to the hills

And she and her father

Would play amongst the sweet juniberries

Chorus:

Violets and pinks woven into petals

Golden yellow

All collected on a pedestal of green

Swaying in the wind

Sweet, sweet juniberries

Fragrance so pure

And berries so filling

Verse Two:

And her dear father

Who made her think of those fields

Said to her quietly

Away you must go from here

You and I will shortly be apart

Still remember the sweet juniberries

Chorus:

Violets and Pinks woven into petals

Golden yellow

All collected on a pedestal of green

Swaying in the wind

Sweet, sweet juniberries

Fragrance so pure

And berries so filling

Verse Three:

And she said to her father

Who was a great king

In a soft song

I vow to be our legacy

And our people will live on through me

As well as the juniberries

Chorus:

Violets and Pinks woven into petals

Golden yellow

All collected on a pedestal of green

Swaying in the wind

Sweet, sweet juniberries

Fragrance so pure

And berries so filling

Ending:

Once was a daughter

Who dearly love her father

She had to say goodbye

To what she knew was true

And the sweet, sweet juniberry fields

* * *

**Tomorrow: Voltron's Anthem. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pride**

**Voltron's Anthem**

Verse One:

There's a bond unbroken

And a trust unspoken

Among we fellow travelers

We don't share a banner

We each came from somewhere different

So we made a banner of our own

And with a roar, the mightiest of roars

We make ourselves known

To the universe and beyond

Ready you weapons, take aim

Ready your blades

For a fight is coming soon

Chorus:

And they will never hurt our pride

They will never break us

They will never see cry

They will never see us die

We, we are champions

And everyone is calling out

They chant our name

They call us dangerous

So dangerous we'll remain

And we will fight

Like a Lioness for her pride

Verse Two:

There's a love unwritten

And a vow unforgotten

Among we fellow voyagers

We didn't share a story

We each came for something different

So we made a story of our own

And with a roar, the mightiest of roars

We let everyone know

We will not back down

Ready your weapons, take aim

Ready your blades

For a war is coming soon

Chorus:

And they will never hurt our pride

They will never break us

They will never see cry

They will never see us die

We, we are champions

And everyone is calling out

They chant our name

They call us dangerous

So dangerous we'll remain

And we will fight

Like a Lioness for her pride

Ending:

Like a Lioness for her pride

* * *

**Thank you some much for reading these songs! If you have any suggestions for other songs I could write, please tell me and I'll try and create one.**


End file.
